Chance
by sparklesingto
Summary: Story about Frame and Book.
1. chapter 1

Aku berjalan melewati para siswa yang sibuk bergosip di koridor. Ckck mereka ini seperti tidak ada kegiatan lain saja, pagi hari sudah membicarakan orang lain. Kelasku ada di ujung koridor jadi perlu waktu beberapa menit untuk sampai ke sana. Jam masuk sekolah masih setengah jam lagi jadi aku bisa sedikit bersantai.

Saat memasuki kelas, aku di sambut oleh kedua teman baikku-Yok dan Kritsina.

"Oi Book, sini cepat!" Kritsina menarik tanganku agar duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa?" tanyaku setelah meletakan tas sekolahku di meja. Kami duduk saling berhadapan dengan Yok yang menggeser kursinya agar menghadap ke belakang.

"Apa kau kenal pria ini?" tanya Yok seraya menunjukan sebuah photo di ponselnya. Aku mengernyitkan dahi berpikir.

"Eum, sepertinya dia salah satu teman kekasihku" jawabku. Aku memang sepertinya pernah melihat laki-laki itu.

"Ah sudah aku duga, dia pasti teman Frame. Mereka satu universitas" ucap Yok menggebu.

"Memangnya kenapa sih?" tanyaku masih belum mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

Kritsina memukul lenganku-yang aku akui sedikit menyakitkan-pelan. "Tentu saja dia ingin mencari pacar dan dia mengincar teman dari kekasihmu itu" ucapnya menunjuk-nunjuk Yok dengan bibirnya. Yok langsung mencoba memukul pria jadi-jadian di sampingku.

"Apa kau bisa membantuku?" tanya Yok menatapku penuh harap.

"Bantu apa?" balasku

"Kau mintakan nomornya dari kekasihmu itu" jawabnya masih menatapku penuh harap. Aku mengernyit mempertimbangkan permintaannya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa dia gay atau bukan. Tapi akan aku mintakan pada Frame" ucapku yang di sambut dengusan Kritsina dan senyuman lebar Yok.

"Kau memang yang terbaik" seru Yok.

"Bisakah kau memintakan nomor seorang pria tampan untukku" kini giliran Kritsina yang meminta, tapi aku langsung menolaknya.

"Aku tidak mau membuat nasib orang itu sial karena mempertemukan denganmu" ucapku dan Kritsina langsung mencubit lenganku keras. Aku sampai memekik kesakitan.

"Aku ingin sekali memukul mulutmu itu!" ketusnya. Aku langsung menertawakannya bersama Yok.

"Oh, atau kalian bisa ikut denganku ke kampus Frame sepulang sekolah nanti" ucapku yang di sambut anggukan semangat dari dua temanku.

"Ahhh, aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya" aku dan Kritsina hanya memutar bola mata kami saat mendengar gumaman pemuda di depan kami ini.

\--00--

"Maaf Book, hari ini aku tidak bisa menjemputmu" ucap Frame di seberang telepon. Aku menganggukan kepalaku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa pulang sendiri" jawabku

"Kalau begitu hati-hati lah"

"Emm, bye-bye" ucapku mengakhiri panggilan kami.

Aku beralih menatap kedua temanku yang sudah memasang senyuman di bibir. Aku ikut tersenyum. "Ayo!"

Dan kami mulai perjalanan ke kampus Frame yang hanya membutuhkan 30 menit dari sekolahku. Kami ke sana menggunakan mobil Yok yang sudah stand by di depan gerbang bersama dengan supirnya.

Di dalam mobil kedua makhluk di sampingku sangat berisik mengenai apa yang akan mereka lakukan jika sudah di sana. Bahkan berebut pria tampan yang belum ada wujudnya saat ini. Haahhh, aku harus bersabar karena berteman dengan mereka.

Kedua temanku ini memang sedikit berbeda, bagaimana aku mengatakannya ya. Pokoknya mereka tidak seperti pria pada umumnya. Tapi mereka sangat percaya diri dan dulu juga mengajarkanku agar aku harus percaya diri. Itu lah kenapa aku menyukai berteman dengan mereka. Dulu aku cenderung pendiam dan pemalu.

"Book!" aku tersentak kaget saat merasakan pukulan di lengan kiriku. Aku melotot kearah Kritsina. "Sakit, Bodoh" gerutuku.

"Aku sudah memanggilmu berulang kali, tapi kau hanya tersenyum tidak jelas" Dia membalas menggerutu.

"Ada apa?"

Kritsina menunjukan sebuah tas bermerk padaku. "Bagaimana, apa ini cocok untukku?" dia tersenyum lebar padaku seraya menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Terlalu bagus" komentarku. Tas itu memang sangat bagus.

"Ini memang bagus" balas Kritsina bangga.

"Tidak cocok untukmu" tambahku. Kritsina langsung melotot padaku.

"Mulutmu itu seperti Yok, minta di pukul" gerutunya meletakkan tasnya ke jok belakang. Ckck ternyata milik Yok.

"Hey, Yok. Apa kau yakin ingin berkenalan dengan pria di photomu tadi?" aku menatap Yok yang duduk di samping kananku.

"Em" dia mengangguk dengan senyumannya.

Aku tidak tahu apa teman Frame yang itu stright atau gay. Karena tidak semua teman Frame itu sama seperti kami.

Tak terasa kami sudah sampai di depan universitas Siam. Kami turun dari mobil dan berjalan menuju gerbang.

"Wahh, benar mereka tampan-tampan" aku hanya memutar bola mata malas saat mendengar gumaman Yok dan Kritsina.

"Kritsina, kau jangan membuatku malu" gerutuku.

"Panggil aku Christina, Book!" balas Kritsina menyenggolku dengan lengannya.

"Aku sedikit malu karena menjadi pusat perhatian" ucap Yok tapi wajahnya menunjukan senyuman lebarnya seraya menatap sekeliling. Memang banyak mahasiswa yang menatap ke arah kami, mungkin mereka heran karena ada anak SMA di sini.

"Apa kita harus masuk ke sana?" tanya Kritsina

"Em, tapi kalau kau ingin di sini silahkan saja" balasku lalu melangkah memasuki gerbang kampus bersama Yok. Aku masih bisa mendengar gerutuan Kritsina yang mengikutiku.

Aku dan kedua temanku memutuskan duduk di bangku taman, kami lelah karena berputar-putar di kampus besar ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghubungi kekasihmu itu, Book? Aku sudah lelah" rengek Kritsina.

"Jika Frame tahu aku di sini, dia akan langsung mengantarku pulang" balasku. Aku menghembuskan nafas lelah.

"Book" panggil sebuah suara dari belakang, aku menoleh dan tersenyum mendapati p'Fuse dan p'Tee di sana.

"Hey p'Fuse, hey p'Tee" sapaku. Kedua makhluk di sampingku langsung menegapkan tubuh mereka saat melihat pria tampan di sana.

"Hey, Book" balas p'Fuse tersenyum.

"Kau di sini dengan...?" p'Tee menunjuk kedua temanku.

"Oh, aku bersama temanku p'. Kritsina dan Yok" ucapku mengenalkan Yok dan Kritsina kepada kedua pria di depanku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Mencari Frame?" tanya p'Fuse. Aku menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku hanya mengantar temanku" ucapku tidak sepenuhnya berbohong.

"Ooh, mau aku panggilkan Frame?" tawar p'Tee yang langsung aku tolak.

"Tidak perlu p', aku tidak mau mengganggu Frame, dia terlihat sedang sibuk"

"Ya, kami sedang persiapan untuk penampilan kami di ulang tahun kampus ini" jelas p'Tee. Dia mengacak rambutku lalu pamit pergi.

"Jika kau ingin menemui Frame, dia ada di ruang musik. Kau tanya saja jika mau ke sana" ucap p'Fuse sebelum pergi dengan p'Tee. Aku mengangguk seraya tersenyum.

"Mereka tampan sekali, bisa kah kau mengenalkanku pada mereka lebih dekat?" aku menepis tangan Kritsina yang memegangi lenganku.

"Tidak, mereka itu sepasang kekasih. Kau tidak mungkin di lirik" ketusku. Aku memekik sakit saat Kritsina lagi-lagi memukulku.

"Padahal menurutku keduanya sangat tampan, walau pun p'Tee lebih tampan" ucap Yok. Aku membenarkan ucapannya.

"Mereka sudah lama bersama, dan setahuku selama ini tidak pernah ada yang bisa menjadi orang ketiga diantara mereka" balasku.

"Tapi aku rasa jika orang itu aku, mungkin si tampan (Tee) akan tergoda" cetus Kritsina. Aku dan Yok hanya tertawa tak menanggapi.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang" ajakku lalu bangkit dari dudukku bersiap untuk meninggalkan tempat ini.

Saat dalam perjalanan menuju gerbang depan tidak sengaja aku melihat kekasihku, Frame. Sepertinya ia sedang bersama seseorang-yang tidak aku lihat dengan jelas karena posisi kami terhalang sebuah pohon.

"Kalian duluan saja" ucapku pada Kritsina dan Yok lalu lari meninggalkan keduanya untuk melihat kekasihku dan aku tertegun saat mendapati Frame sedang berlutut memegangi kaki seorang wanita.

"Frame!" panggilku dengan suara sengaja aku keraskan.

Frame menoleh dan terkejut mendapati diriku. Aku mendekatinya dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan.

"Book?" ia bangkit dan berdiri di hadapanku. "Bagaimana kau bisa di sini?" aku tidak suka nada bicara yang ia gunakan padaku.

"Kenapa? Kau merasa terganggu?!" balasku menatapnya kesal.

"B-bukan seperti itu. Aku hanya terkejut" aku hanya mendengus mendengar ucapannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan wanita itu?" tanyaku menunjuk wanita di belakang Frame dengan daguku.

Baru saja Frame akan menjawab tapi dering ponselku menghentikannya. Aku menjawab panggilan yang ternyata dari Yok.

"Kalian pulang saja, aku akan pulang bersama Frame"

"Iya-iya, akan aku tanyakan nanti"

"Em,hati-hati. Bye" aku memasukan ponselku ke saku lalu kembali menatap Frame.

"Dia tadi tertabrak olehku dan kakinya terkilir. Aku hanya mencoba membuat keadaannya lebih baik" jelas pria di depanku.

"Dengan memegangi kakinya dan menatapnya seperti itu?" tanyaku sarkas. Aku bisa melihat Frame membuang muka dan menghela nafas, lalu ia menatapku kembali.

"Aku hanya mengecek kakinya Book, dan tidak ada yang aneh dengan tatapanku" ucapnya. Aku hendak membalasnya tapi Frame langsung memotong ucapanku.

"Oke! Aku minta maaf. Sekarang kita antar dia pulang"

"Kenapa harus? Aku lihat dia baik-baik saja" protesku masih menatap kesal kekasih tampanku.

"Karena aku yang menabraknya, sayang." balasnya. Tapi aku masih kukuh kalau wanita itu baik-baik saja.

"Tapi aku lapar, aku ingin cepat pulang"

"Oke, setelah kita antar dia pulang. Kita akan makan di restoran favoritmu" ucap Frame, dia mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di rumput. Frame memapah wanita itu, dia melingkarkan tangan wanita itu di lehernya dan ia memegang pinggang wanita itu.

"Aku maunya sekarang!" aku melipat tanganku di depan dada, dan menatap pemandangan di depanku dengan iritasi.

"Ayolah, Book. Aku mohon mengerti lah. Kita akan semakin lama kalau kau masih keras kepala" ucap Frame menatapku memohon pengertian. Ia berjalan melawatiku seraya memapah wanita itu.

"Aku tidak suka! Aku tidak suka melihatmu memegang orang lain seperti itu." ucapku menatap punggungnya yang berhenti di depanku. Aku maju selangkah dan memegang lengan kirinya.

"Bisakah kau mengesampingkan sikap kekanakanmu saat ini? Aku benar-benar sudah muak!" ucapan pelan itu benar-benar memukulku telak di ulu hatiku. Rasanya sangat sakit, aku masih terdiam saat Frame menyentak tanganku dan pergi begitu saja.

Pandangan mataku memburam, aku tidak bisa menahan air mataku ini. Hatiku terasa benar-benar sakit. "Memiliki anak sepertimu sangat memuakan!" aku mencengkram dada bagian kiriku yang terasa sangat sesak saat mengingat kenangan menyakitkan itu.

"Kau menyedihkan. Tidak ada satu pun orang di dunia ini yang menginginkanmu!"

\--00--

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Kalian nentuin pov sendiri key!,

\--00--

Wajah tampan itu terlihat pucat pasi saat tidak mendapati sang kekasih di apartemen mereka. Frame berjalan ke arah kamarnya dan tidak ada siapapun di sana.

"Book" Frame mencoba memanggil nama sang kekasih berulang kali, tapi tidak ada sahutan satupun. Ini benar-benar membuatnya gila.

Pria tampan itu berjalan kearah lemari besar di sisi kanan kamar, ia membukanya dan pakaian-pakaian di sana masih terlihat rapi. Frame berasumsi bahwa sang kekasih belum pulang.

Frame mengaku salah, dan ia merasa sangat bersalah pada kekasihnya. Entah bagaimana tadi ia bisa bersikap kasar pada kekasih manisnya itu. Apalagi kata-kata menyakitkan yang ia ucapkan, pasti kekasih manisnya merasa sangat sedih saat ini. Ia ingin meminta maaf tapi Book-nya entah di mana.

Frame menghela nafas lelah, tadi setelah dia mengantarkan junior-nya pulang, ia langsung menghubungi Book. Tapi pria manis itu tidak menjawabnya, bahkan dengan sengaja menonaktifkan ponselnya. Frame sudah mencari di sekitar kampusnya, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan sang kekasih. Karena sudah putus asa untuk mencari kebaradaan kekasih manisnya, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemen, siapa tahu Book sudah pulang. Tapi kenyataan kembali menamparnya.

Frame duduk di atas ranjang dengan ponsel di tangannya. Ia mencari kontak di ponselnya yang bisa ia hubungi tentang kekasihnya itu. Frame mengingat dua nama yang ia tahu sebagai teman baik sang kekasih. Saat hendak menghubungi Yok tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering menampilkan panggilan dari Fuse.

"Ada apa, Fuse?" tanyanya langsung setelah menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya.

"Book ada di sini. Bisakah kau menjemputnya?!" Frame bangkit dari duduknya karena terkejut.

"Aku akan ke sana" dengan itu Frame memutuskan panggilan begitu saja. Ia langsung keluar kamar untuk menjemput sang kekasih.

Apartemen Frame dan Tee (Fuse) hanya berjarak satu lantai, Frame berada di lantai 8 dan Tee berada dilantai 9. Jadi hanya butuh beberapa menit untuk sampai di sana.

"Di mana Book?" tanya Frame setelah pintu apartemen terbuka. Fuse hanya memutar bola mata jengah.

"Masuklah, dia sedang tertidur di depan tv" balasnya melenggang pergi ke ruang Tv. Frame mengikuti dalam diam temannya itu.

Frame bisa melihat kekasih manisnya sedang tertidur meringkuk di sofa. Hatinya mencolos saat menyadari jejak air mata di wajah manis itu. Apalagi mata sembabnya itu.

Fuse duduk di samping sang kekasih, menatap temannya yang sedang melakoni drama picisan.

"Hey, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

"Kesalahpahaman seperti biasa" balas Frame seraya menghapus jejak air mata di pipi mulus Book.

"Dia terlihat sangat terpuruk" kini Tee membuka suara.

"Em, kali ini lebih rumit" balas Frame.

Mengerti temannya sedang tidak ingin diganggu, Tee menyuruh Frame membawa Book pulang.

"Cepat selesaikan masalah kalian, jangan biarkan ini berlarut-larut" pesannya.

Frame hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan temannya, ia menggendong Book di punggungnya dan menggendong tas sang kekasih di tubuh bagian depannya.

"Terimakasih sudah menjaganya" ucap Frame tersenyum kearah kedua sahabatnya itu lalu segera pergi dari sana.

\--00--

Frame membaringkan Book di ranjang dengan hati-hati. Ia menatap wajah kekasihnya dengan sendu. Ck jika mengingat yang tadi sore pria tampan itu merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya ia tidak kelepasan emosi.

Dengan telaten Frame membersihkan tubuh Book dengan air hangat, dan mengganti seragamnya dengan piyama bersih. Ia ingin kekasih manisnya tidur dengan nyaman.

Frame mengusap pipi halus Book "Maaf" bisiknya lalu mengecup dahi kekasihnya lembut.

Pemuda yang masih memakai seragam kuliahnya itu kembali ke dapur seraya membawa baskom dan handuk bekas kompresan Book.

Frame memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu, sebelum menyusul kekasih manisnya ke alam mimpi. Ia juga sudah lelah ingin segera istirahat.

Setelah selesai mandi dan hanya mengenakan celana piyamanya pria tampan itu membaringkan tubuhnya di samping sang kekasih, memeluknya dalam dekapan erat.

\--00--

"Eung~" aku menggeliat kecil saat merasakan hembusan nafas di tengkukku.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan mengerjapkannya berulang kali agar pandanganku jelas. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling, dahiku mengernyit saat menyadari aku berada di kamar.

Pandanganku beralih ke sepasang lengan yang melingkar di perutku erat. Aku langsung membalikkan tubuhku dan berhadapan dengan dagu Frame. Aku mendongak menatap wajah kekasihku. Hatiku berdenyut sakit saat mengingat apa yang pria ini ucapkan padaku.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku memandang wajah tampan di depanku ini sampai suara seraknya menyapaku.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Aku tersadar dari aktivitas memandangi wajah kekasihku ini. Aku kembali berbaring terlentang saat menyadari Frame hendak membuka matanya.

"Book" panggil Frame pelan, tapi aku hanya diam saja.

"Maafkan aku, aku sudah keterlaluan padamu" ucapnya.

"Tidak. Apa yang kau katakan itu benar" balasku seraya bangkit dari rebahanku. Lalu keluar kamar tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Frame. Entah kenapa aku saat ini merasa enggan berlama-lama dengan kekasihku itu.

Aku duduk di kursi pantry dengan segelas susu strawberry dan satu toples makanan ringan. Aku sangat lapar, dari siang tadi aku belum makan sedikit pun. Yah, setelah kejadian tadi sore aku langsung pergi ke apartemen p'Tee dan p'Fuse. Hanya dengan kedua sahabat Frame itu aku merasa nyaman, mungkin karena kami sama-sama gay. Lagi pula p'Tee itu orangnya sangat baik, walaupun dia sedikit dingin tapi aku tahu dia mengkhawatirkanku. P'Fuse juga orang baik karena dia selalu mendengarkan ceritaku dengan baik, walaupun dia itu sangat cerewet dan pernah membuatku kesal karena terlalu dekat dengan Frame.

Aku tersenyum masam saat mengingat sikap bodohku karena cemburu pada p'Fuse dulu. Salahkan saja Frame yang memperlakukan p'Fuse lebih istimewa dari pada teman-temannya yang lain. Dan mungkin karena aku dulu masih sangat bodoh karena tidak bisa membedakan mana sahabat dan mana teman biasa. Hufftt~

Aku tersentak saat merasakan pelukan dari belakangku membuyarkan segala lamunanku.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan maafmu. Aku mohon jangan marah lagi, Book" bisik Frame, nafas hangatnya menggelitik leherku.

"Sudah lah Frame. Aku memang memuakkan. Kau tidak salah mengatakan itu" balasku menatap lurus ke arah dinding dapur. Frame mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku memang terlahir menjadi orang yang tak di inginkan" aku berucap sangat pelan bahkan nyaris berbisik.

Frame memutar tubuhku agar berhadapan dengannya. Mata tajamnya menatapku dengan tatapan menyesal.

"Jangan katakan itu lagi. Aku yang salah! Kau terlahir agar bertemu denganku dan menjadi hal yang terpenting di hidupku. Aku menginginkan dan membutuhkanmu lebih dari apapun. Kau segalanya bagiku Book" hatiku tetap merasa tidak lebih baik saat mendengar ucapan pemuda di depanku ini. "Em" gumamku.

Aku melepaskan tangan Frame dari tubuhku. "Aku mau istirahat. Gelas kotornya akan aku bersihkan besok" ucapku lalu pergi meninggalkan pemuda tampan itu di dapur.

Kalian tahu, kadang atau sering ya? Pokoknya aku suka mendramatisir keadaa saat aku sedang marah pada Frame. Itu karena aku ingin melihat usaha yang dilakukan Frame untuk mendapatkan maafku.

Kekanakan memang tapi coba saja kalian lakukan pada kekasih kalian. Hhehe

\--00--

"Sepertinya akan lama" gumam Frame yang masih berdiri di depan meja pantry. Pria tampan itu menghela nafas, lalu meletakkan toples ke tempat semula. Ia juga mencuci gelas bekas sang kekasih. Setelah beres, pria tampan itu segera menyusul kekasih manisnya.

Frame berbaring memeluk Book yang membelakanginya. "Selamat malam, Book" ucapnya lalu memberikan kecupan manis di pipi sang kelasih.

Pria tampan itu merasa sangat lelah hari ini. Sehingga tak lama kemudian ia sudah jatuh terlelap. Berbeda dengan pemuda yang berada di pelukannya. Book membuka kedua matanya dan hanya menatap kosong lemari didepannya.

Perasaan Book masih gemang, ia sudah tidak marah lagi dengan Frame, tapi entah kenapa jantungnya selalu berdenyut nyeri saat mengingat kata 'memuakan' yang terucap dari sang kekasih.

"Kau memang menyedihkan Book! Karena itu semua orang meninggalkanmu!"

Book hanya lah pemuda manis biasa dengan sikap pendiamnya yang dipertemukan dengan pria arogan bernama Frame.

Keduanya bertemu saat Book kelas 2 SMP dan Frame masih kelas 3 SMA, dan keduanya berkencan setengah tahun kemudian. Sekarang Book sudah kelas 2 semester akhir dan Frame sudah di semester 6. Hubungan mereka sudah terjalin hampir selama empat tahun.

Usia keduanya yang terpaut cukup jauh membuat Book selalu bersikap manja pada Frame, apalagi sejak dia kecil tidak pernah ada orang yang memperhatikannya setulus kekasih tampannya itu. Jadi tidak heran apabila Book benar-benar bergantung pada Frame.

Frame juga tidak keberatan atas sikap kekasih manisnya itu, tapi ia juga berharap agar Book dapat bersikap dewasa sesuai tempat dan kondisinya.

Ini juga bukan pertama kalinya mereka bertengkar karena hampir setiap saat mereka berdebat hanya karena hal kecil. Dan berakhir dengan Book yang merajuk dan Frame meminta pengampunan.

Pada dasarnya sikap keduanya sama saja kekanakan cuman Frame kadang bersikap sedikit lebih dewasa dari Book.

"Besok aku mau bolos saja" gumam Book pada dirinya sendiri. Pemuda manis itu sungguh tidak peduli apabila kekasih tampannya itu memarahinya karena bolos sekolah.

Frame memang selalu memarahi Book jika kekasihnya itu bolos sekolah tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dia memang tidak sadar diri karena ia bahkan lebih sering tidak masuk kelas dengan berbagai alasannya. Book adalah siswa beasiswa jadi dia harus menjaga nilai dan absensinya. Sedangkan Frame adalah mahasiswa yang bersikap seenaknya sendiri.

Book mencintai ketenangan, sedangkan Frame pembuat onar. Book tidak pandai bersosialisasi sedangkan Frame pemuda supel.

Sikap keduanya memang sangat berbeda tapi entah bagaimana mereka bisa bertahan selama ini. Mungkin ini lah yang disebut cinta saling melengkapi.

Mungkin...karena tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan.

\--00--

Tbc.


End file.
